


Writhing South.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Hoodrat and the Redneck [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sex scene in The Machete Girl 8 written in Daryl's point of view. I really like this version better because honestly Daryl's POV is very fun to write. I'm writing him in character so yeah. M for sex. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writhing South.

Fuck, there she was. First Carol, coming over here trying to get sympathy from me and now Brandy. What the did these bitches want from me?

"What!? You fucking women are driving me crazy." I yelled at her, she turned around and looked at me. She smiled, why the hell was she smiling? Nothing was funny.

"Well, thanks. I normally have that affect." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"It ain't a compliment. What the fuck do you want now?" I could not get a moment to my self with out one of them bothering me.

"What the hell, Daryl? Why did you keep yelling and screaming at Carol? That woman cares about you." She said folding her arms across her chest. Why would she give a rat's ass if Carol 'feels' for me?

"Fuck her." I said with poison. "She's annoying as hell…and you…" I started to say. Her, good lord she was a trip.

"Oh me what?" She snapped. That attitude, the only reason she got away with that was because she was a chick.

"You expect me to keep a secret like that?!" I yelled getting in to her face. Thinking back to earlier that day when she told me she was immune. How was I supposed to keep that inside and not tell anyone?

"You asked for it, hell you demanded I tell you. And I did because I fucking trust you." She yelled back at me, not making any kind of move to back up.

"You're just as bad as Carol." Both of them wanting to treat me like a kitten they found in alley. It was really annoying.

"No, probably worse." She said again with  _that_  smile.

"And you, you fucking asked me that question today just to see the look on my face, was it funny? Huh!?" I yelled at her. She was making fun of me; she was doing it to get a laugh. There was no way had asked me that with full intent on being serious.

_Redneck Trash, that's all you are. Yeah, they're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you?_

I could hear my brother's voice echoing in my head, he was fucking right.

"Daryl, are you retarted?" She said with a laugh. In that moment I wished Brandy was a dude, I wished that she were guy so I could ball up my fist and punch her in the mouth. But she wasn't, a guy she was this young woman who was half my age who was standing in front of me… in those damn shorts.

"You fucking bitch." That was all I could say, I couldn't do anything thing else. The only words I knew would possibly bother her that I was comfortable saying. "Don't call me a bitch." She hissed.

"What are you going to do about it? Huh?" I snapped stepping towards her again. I heard her swallow hard and she looked dead at me.

"I didn't ask you that, to make fun of you or to see the expression on your face. I asked you that because I want too." She shrugged. Wait, what? She looked like she being honest, there was no smile on her face as she looked down at the ground. "This whole group is crazy tight and everyone is at each others neck all the time and maybe that's what people need right now, is a good fuck." She continued. I felt my self back away with shock I couldn't even form words. "I'll take that as a no." She said going to turn and walk back to camp.

 _Say something! Don't let her walk away, what is wrong with you? What are you, a faggot?_ My mind yelled at me.

"Hey." Was all I could say to stop her from leaving. She turned back around to face me and chewed her bottom lip. I could not tell is she was trying to be sexy or was she nervous? Was I making her nervous? No, there was no way. I walked towards her, cautious like she was a snake that I was unsure if it was poisons or not.

"Before you touch me you have to know that I'm only in it for the sex. If you want more you betta' go talk to Carol." Brandy whispered to me. I respected her straight honesty and I felt my self panting. She looked around making sure no one was around to see us. I followed her to my tent she unzipped the entrance and stepped in. I could see her slightly in the moonlight, she turned to face reaching her hands to my belt and undoing it. She was nibbling her lip the whole time. Why? Why was this happening? There was denying that Brandy was beautiful if you ignored her disfigurement. I could only imagine what she looked like before; she must had been drop dead gorgeous. She yanked my belt off with one swoop and I had the urge to touch her bare shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked me working on undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"Your skin is soft." The words slipping right out of my mouth. Fuck. Why did I say that?

"Shut the fuck up." She giggled pushing me down and getting on top of me. Her lips on mine, slipping her tongue in my mouth. Good lord. I could feel her grinding her hips on my cock; I could not help but let out a grunt at the feeling. The last time I had sex was when Merle decided to hook me up with prostitute, Candy. Holy hell she was such a skank. Come to think of it, the first time I did it was with a hooker as well. My 16th birthday Merle had decided it was time for me to 'become a man' so he got me an hour with a lot lizard.

Wait, why am I even thinking about that right now? Stop it; there is an eighteen year-old making out with you and ridding your lap right now, focus on that. Wait, fuck what am I doing? She is only eighteen years old. I'm thirty-eight! What am I doing? I was just about to stop her until I felt her nibble on my bottom lip and let out a breathy moan. Shit. She pulled away from me and pulled out a condom from her back pocket.

"Always prepared." She said handing it to me.

"What, you carry a bunch of rubbers around with you.?" I felt my self say with a laugh.

"Well, you never know. But I stole that one from Glenn, those are the good kind." She said. Reaching for the knot in the front of her belly shirt, pulling it off and throwing it in the corner of the tent. I reached up to undo the front clasp of her bra, I had to pause feeling that she should give me permission to touch her there. She nodded and so I went on and undid it. Maybe I was too excited but I grabbed her tits running my thumbs over her nipples. She like it, letting out a moan at my actions. I felt her grind on me again and she let out a broken whimper. I grabbed her up and flipped her on her back. She let out a surprised little squeak, not gonna lie it was kind of cute. I buried my face in the curve of her neck, she smelt like summer. Like, grass, fresh dirt and hot burring sunlight. I ran my hands all over her; she was so soft and smooth compared to me. I unbuttoned her shorts and slipped my hand in to her panties. She was wet for me, just the though was unbelievable. All of that was for me. I rubbed her clit and it caused her to moan and bucked towards my hand. I reached up with my free hand and fondled her tits again.

"Fuck me…" I she begged with a whisper. I leaned up and pulled her shorts all the way off and undid my pants rushing to get my cock out and I put on the condom. I let out grunt and leaned over her. Waiting for her to give me permission, she nodded slowly so I did it and I paused at how good she felt. She was tighter then I expected her to be, I looked at down at her and saw how pleased she had on her face looked so I kept going. I felt her hands on my back and run her nails down my skin. I went slowly and kept thinking I would hurt her for some reason. I felt her buck in to me and let out a whine. I snickered and then decided to slow down just to be a dick. She whimpered and then bucked in to me again. She wanted me to do her hand so finally gave her what she wanted. Stroking in her deeper and faster.

"Ah!" She cried out grabbing my hair. I was making her moan, I could not help but feel accomplished. "Ah- Daryl…" She moaned my name; the sound of it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard in my life. I was making her cum, and she clawed at my back again. She was letting out jumbled curse words; I could tell she was trying to not scream; gritting her teeth as hard as she could. I stopped and watched her, in shocked that I did that to her. Not bad. Finally she stopped twitching at looked up at me.

"Finish." She panted like it wan an order. So I did. Continuing to fuck her until I came as well, it didn't take long but good lord did it feel good.

"Ah…fuck." I cursed, in to the curve of her neck. I lingered for a moment until I caught my breath then I pulled out and laid next to her. I thought for sure she was going to stay but she started grabbed her clothing and got dressed. "Where you goin'?" I asked her.

"I better get goin.' I mean, If anyone saw me leaving this tent there would be so much fuckin' drama that me and you both don't want." She said tying the knot in her halter top. "I'll see ya tomorrow." She said with a smile as she left my tent. Shit, she didn't even wait five minutes. She really didn't want anything else from me, but I got this feeling that she was running away from me.


End file.
